Creep
by kana-asuki
Summary: "Quiero ser especial, para que puedas mirarme" Alfred es el chico más popular y yo el bicho enamorado de él, -Alfred... Te amo- susurro al viento con los ojos cerrados. -A-Arthur...- Song-fic UA. UsUk


**Ocio de nuevo, ya se, ya se, tengo mucho que actualizar, pero pues ayer me deprimí y estaba triste y lalala ~ no podía escribir nada que no fuera deprimente, y este song-fic lo tengo desde hace meses a medias y decidí terminarlo, espero y les guste... **

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

La canción "Creep" no me pertenece si no a la banda **Radiohead**, en serio amo esta canción, si puedes escucharla mejor n.n

_**Aclaración:**__posible OCC._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, Arthur en modo depresivo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When you were here before **_Cuando estabas aquí_**  
><strong>__**I couldn't look you in the eye/ **_no pude verte a los ojos._**  
><strong>__**You're just like an angel/ **_Eres como un ángel_**  
><strong>__**Your skin makes me cry/ **_tu piel me hace llorar.

Como todas las mañanas me levanto sin ganas de nada, miro a mío alrededor, la ropa tirada, el paquete de cigarrillos tirados a lado de mi cama, los posters de bandas de rock británicas por todo el lugar.

El reloj comienza a sonar anunciándome que tengo que ir a esa cárcel social que llaman escuela, de mala gana me dirijo al baño dispuesto a asearme, no se porque lo hago…

Tomo mi típica ropa, mis pantalones negros ajustados, mi playera medio desgarrada de una de mis bandas favoritas, mi cinto de estoperoles, unas cuantas pulseras negras con diferentes bandas, de la silla agarro una chamarra negra sin estampados, recojo mi mochila tirada en el piso, llena de parches y broches de banderas y bandas inglesas, y una que otra de otro país.

Miro el reloj esperando a que marque la hora que más espero en la mañana, "7: 45" alumbra el aparato y yo corro a la puerta.

Y ahí esta él, tan reluciente como ángel, Alfred F. Jones, capitán del equipo de football del colegio, el chico más popular del lugar.

Camina sin prisa hacia su carro, su carro último modelo, alza la vista y me mira yo corro la mirada, sus ojos azules son tan perfectos que me queman.

Se acerca a mí con una gran sonrisa típica de él, mostrando su dentadura blanca y perfecta, siento un leve dolor en mi cabeza.

—Arthur si te quedas ahí parado se te hará tarde—Golpea ligeramente mi cabeza intentando que alcé la vista— ¿Quieres que te lleve?— pasa su mano por mi cabello…

Cierro los ojos, su piel me quema, me hace sentir que no soy digno de que un ángel como él me toque…

Me alejo de ti, rechazo una vez más tu invitación, no puedo permanecer tanto tiempo contigo, me siento poca cosa…

_**You float like a feather/ Flotas como una pluma**__**  
><strong>__**In a beautiful world/ en un hermoso mundo.**__**  
><strong>__**I wish I was special/ Yo desearía ser especial**__**  
><strong>__**You're so fucking special/ tú eres tan jodidamente especial.**_

Llegamos por caminos separados, te miro bajar de tu carro, resplandeciente como un ser astral, todos a tu alrededor se acercan a ti, eres tan especial…

Caminas por los pasillos, todo mundo te nota, te saludan; hasta los maestros creen que eres genial, claro eres el alumno estrella de todos, ¿Y yo qué soy? Un bicho en esta sociedad.

Paso entre el mar de gente, un grupo de abusadores me empujan contra los casilleros, casi puedo oír mis costillas crujir ante el dolor.

Me miran lamentando mi estado, su sonrisa de burla se ensancha les divierte verme sufrir.

—Hey Creep ¿Cómo es que aún no te has suicidado?— me escupe en la cara uno de los presentes— le harías un favor al mundo si desaparecieras— me pateó una vez más antes de chocar las manos con sus compañeros y retirarse riendo.

Cierro los ojos mientras me quedo ahí tirado lleno de dolor, escucho unos pasos acercarse a mi, se quien es, solo tú podrías caminar con tanta gracia y delicadeza, porque tú no caminas, no, tú flotas con el aire, porque hasta el aire sabe lo perfecto que eres.

Un grupo de chicas vienen acompañándote, las escucho reírse levemente burlándose de mi desgracia, tú las miras enojado y ellas acallan sus burlas.

—¿Estas bien?- me preguntas preocupado, mostrando tu gran sentido de la humanidad hacia causas perdidas como yo que nadie toma en cuenta.

—Oh Alfred eres tan especial, siempre ayudando a todos— escucho a una de las que te acompañan alagándote con tanta razón.

Tú eres tan especial, yo quisiera ser especial para cruzar por tu mente, pero no puedo porque tú eres jodidamente especial

El timbre de la campana suena y así como llegaron se van, dejándome una vez más solo en ese gran pasillo.

_**But I'm a creep/ Pero soy repulsivo,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm a weirdo/ soy un bicho raro.**__**  
><strong>__**What the hell am I doing here?/ ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?**__**  
><strong>__**I don't belong here/ No pertenezco a este lugar**_

Como pude me dirigí al salón, nadie en ese lugar me notó, todos siguieron en lo suyo ignorando a este pobre joven moribundo.

—Kirkland, ¿Cuándo será el día que se vista decentemente?— El profesor de Historia me miró con desagrado— No entiendo aun como puedes venir en esas fachas— siento como con su mirada me expresa todo el odio y desagrado que siente por mi.

Todos en el salón suelta risas llenas de burla y desprecio…

—Hey You are Creep— grita uno de los abusadores que me golpearon esta mañana.

—No George te equivocas, es él un Bicho Raro—

La risa de casi todos mis compañeros me hizo sentir la peor basura del mundo, por que rayos sigo viniendo a esta tonta escuela, con personas que no me entienden, y que jamás lo harán.

Yo no pertenezco a este lugar llenó de gente plástica que solo hiere a lo que no es igual a ellos…

Intentando contener las lágrimas que quieren brotar por mi mente tomo mis cosas y salgo corriendo del aula de clases.

—Kirkland vuelve aquí— escucho la voz del maestro gritándome, pero no me importa, no quiero regresar, posiblemente al rato tendré que ir a la dirección de nuevo a hablar con el director, posiblemente es uno de las pocas personas buenas en ese lugar.

_**I don't care if it hurts/ No me importa si duele.**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna have control/ Quiero tener control.**__**  
><strong>__**I want a perfect body/ Quiero un cuerpo perfecto.**__**  
><strong>__**I want a perfect soul/ Quiero un alma perfecta.**_

¿Cuándo fue que comencé a sentir este dolor ante lo que pensaran de mí?

Nunca me había importado lo que esas personas plásticas digieran sobre mi persona.

Quiero volver a ese tiempo en el que lo que digieran los demás estaba de más, sin que me importaran, sin que pudieran herirme, quiero regresar a esos tiempos en los que no sentía este vació en mi pobre y putrefacto corazón.

Quiero volver a tener control sobre mi vida y mis pensamientos, no quiero pensar en el dolor que siento al ser rechazado, pero no se como hacerlo.

Cansado de correr me siento en una banca cercas de un parque, miro a las madres pasar de la mano de sus hijos, a la pareja de novios caminar embelesados, de seguro se saltaron las clases.

Y es ahí cuando noto que yo quisiera estar así, de la mano de alguien que me jure amor y no le importe mi forma de ser; y si me permito soñar más a fondo esa persona me gustaría que fuera Alfred.

Alfred con su cuerpo perfecto y musculoso que podría acobijarme cuando tuviera frío y protegerme de aquellas personas que buscaran hacerme daño.

Pero no puede pasar eso, tú eres perfecto, yo no, yo soy un bicho en esta sociedad.

Desearía poder ser más como tú, tener un cuerpo atlético y un alma tan pura como la tuya.

Pero sé que eso nunca sucederá, yo seguiré siendo el bicho raro y tú el hombre perfecto.

_**I want you to notice/ Quiero que te des cuenta**__**  
><strong>__**When I'm not around/ cuando no estoy cerca de ti.**__**  
><strong>__**You're so fucking special/ tú eres tan jodidamente especial.**__**  
><strong>__**I wish I was special/ Yo desearía ser especial**_

Después de un largo tiempo de estar aquí sentado, sumergido en mis pensamientos, me levante y camine rumbo a mi casa, ¿Dónde mas podía ir?

Cerca de un puesto de nieve se encontraba el mártir de mis pensamientos, ahí comprándoles unos helados a unas chicas.

Cierro los ojos intentando no dañar más mi pobre corazón, desearía ser especial para poder estar a tu lado, ser tan especial como lo eres tú.

Pero no lo soy, no soy nada, no puedo ser dueño de tus pensamientos así como lo eres tú de los míos.

Me gustaría que pudieras notar lo que siento por ti, lo mucho que late mi corazón cuando estas frente a mí pero sé que jamás seré lo suficientemente importante como para cruzar por tus pensamientos.

Por más que lo desee eso jamás sucederá

_**But I'm a creep/ Pero soy repulsivo,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm a weirdo/ soy un bicho raro.**__**  
><strong>__**What the hell am I doing here? / ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?**__**  
><strong>__**I don't belong here, oh, oh/ No pertenezco a este lugar.**_

Tú eres rodeado por gente perfecta que brilla de la misma intensidad que tú.

Tú, tú y malditamente tú, con tu sonrisa perfecta dándoles helados a esas chicas plásticas sin emociones y con sonrisas blancas y cuerpos perfectos.

Y es que a mí no me basta con ser un bicho en este mundo, no, tenia que fijarme en ti, un hombre apuesto y perfecto ante todo pensamiento, hombre que jamás se fijaría en un hombre, y menos uno como yo.

¿Por qué soy tan masoquista? No entiendo acaso que esto me hace mal, mirarte y no poder tocarte, desear que esos dedos con los que estas rozando sean los míos.

¿Si te digiera lo que siento por ti, haría la diferencia? ¿Me odiarías?

Cierro los ojos intentando ocultar las lágrimas que quieren salir rebeldemente de mis ojos.

—Alfred… Te amo— susurro con los ojos aun cerrados, contándole al viento mi pena y sufrimiento.

—A- Arthur — Tu voz angelical choca contra mis oídos, debo de estar alucinando…

¡No!, abro los ojos de golpe rogando al cielo, o lo que sea, que no estés frente a mí…

Pero ahí estas con tu mirada curiosa y tus ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa, me escuchaste…

_**She's running out again/Ella está huyendo nuevamente.**__**  
><strong>__**She's running out/ Está huyendo...**__**  
><strong>__**Run, run, run, run!/ Ella corre, corre corre **__**  
><strong>__**Run!/ !Corre! **_

No supe como reaccionar, no quería saber que ahora podrías repudiarme.

Abriste y cerraste la boca un par de veces indeciso de hablar, pero yo no quiero escuchar como mi única razón de seguir aquí me odiaba.

Como pude me levante y salir corriendo, corrí, corrí y corrí; y creí a lo lejos escuchar tu voz llamándome, pero de seguro solo fue mi imaginación.

Corrí sin rumbo fijó, sin saber a donde me dirigían mis pies, solo sabia que no quería volver a mi casa, no quería verte… ya no sé que hare.

Correré hasta que mis pies se cansen, hasta salir de la ciudad si fuera necesario.

¿Qué más puedo hacer? Lo he perdido todo, tú me odiaras, ¿Me odiaras Alfred?

—¡Arthur!—La voz americana grita con fuerzas al momento de aparecer corriendo detrás del inglés.

—Por favor para, ya no corras, no huyas de mí—

Casi puedo jurar que tu voz tiene un matiz casi rogante.

—Alfred déjame— detengo mi huida solo para acabar con este suplicio— No necesito oírte burlarte de mi…—

—Te equivocas, yo no vine a burlarme de ti—

_**Whatever makes you happy/ Lo que sea que te haga feliz.**__**  
><strong>__**Whatever you want/ Lo que sea que quieras.**__**  
><strong>__**You're so fucking special/ tú eres tan jodidamente especial.**__**  
><strong>__**I wish I was special/ Yo desearía ser especial**_

—Si me dieras un minuto— imploraste con voz afligida— solo un minuto Arthur.—

Y yo sedo con un gesto, porque eso te hará feliz, ¿No?; yo solo quiero ver tu sonrisa radiante, de esa de la que me enamore.

—¿Podrías repetirme lo que dijiste en el parque?—

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?—Preguntó resignado.

Asientes con tu magnifica sonrisa y yo me quedo hipnotizado por ella.

—Alfred… te amo—

Cierro los ojos, avergonzado y devastado, tengo frente a mi a la persona más perfecta y especial…

Desearía ser especial de alguna forma en tu vida…

—Yo también te amo Arthur—

_**But I'm a creep/ Pero soy repulsivo,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm a weirdo/ soy un bicho raro.**__**  
><strong>__**What the hell am I doing here? / ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?**__**  
><strong>__**I don't belong here, oh, oh/ No pertenezco a este lugar.**_

—¿Perdón?—

—Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, me cautivaste por complete, pero eras tan especial y único; y jamás aceptabas que me acercara a ti, pensé que no tenia ninguna posibilidad contigo—

Comienzo a llorar, no puedo evitarlo.

—Te das cuenta de lo que dices, yo soy un creep, tú eres el chico más popular del colegio—

Si te juntas conmigo mancharas tu reputación, un ángel no debe de estar con un ser abominable como yo.

—No es verdad, nunca creas eso de ti, tú eres la persona más importante para mí—

Siento tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tan protectores y cálidos como siempre lo pensé.

—No pertenezco a este lugar Alfred, no encajo—

—Tú perteneces solo a un lugar y ese lugar es a mi lado—

Termina la discusión con un beso, un beso que por años soñé, que desee con tantas fuerzas que ya hasta dolía…

_**I don't belong here, oh, oh/ No pertenezco a este lugar.**_

_**~Yo quiero ser especial, ser especial en una parte de tu mente y corazón...~**_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y comentar o agregar a favoritos me llenan de dicha n.n<p>

ya prometo que para la semana que viene actualizo lo que tenga que actualizar n.n

espero que les haya gustado n.n

Kana ~ fuera

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


End file.
